Kamigawa block
The Kamigawa block is the tenth block. It was released in ????-???? and consists of the following sets. Expansions *Champions of Kamigawa *Betrayers of Kamigawa *Saviors of Kamigawa. Story The Story of Kamigawa Starts twenty years before the books. Daimyo Konda allied himself with the Moonfolk and Reached into the Spirit world and took the “Daughter” of the most powerful spirit ever (O-Kagachi). On the same night, his Daughter, Michiko, was born. When he steals the “Object” (later Renamed That Which Was Taken That Which Was Taken) from the spirit world, the Spirits start manifesting themselves in the form of Kami. A war breaks out between living and spirits. 20 years later as both sides grow tired of the war, a Jushi named Toshi Umezawa, a Hyozan reckoner who doesn't pray (although he later discovers palying religion with the Myojin of Nights Reach) meets princess Michiko. Together, they would eventually stop the war. A Hyozan is killed and the O-bakemano Hidetsugu, who was his mentor, seeks revenge. The Moon Kami, Mochi is plotting something terrible for the physical world. At the same time, Hidetsugu is destroying Moonfolk and humans and unleashing terrible Oni on the land. To make matters worse, O-Kagachi comes to destroy all in his path to take back what is his. The world erupts into total chaos until the Princess Michiko and her attendants, together with Toshi and his unlikely band of Reckoners, set free the spirit and recreate the world of Kamigawa. Two Worlds In One The Plane of Kamigawa is divided up into two Different parts: Utsushiyo the physical world (literally meaning "this World" in Japanese), and Kakuriyo, the Spirit world literally meaning "the Retirement" in Japanese). The world is separated by an immaterial barrier. This "barrier" manifests itself as a giant multi-headed serpent called O-Kagachi. Utsushiyo Utsushiyo is home to 11 "tribes". Many of the tribes are humans separated by the magic they practice. Spirits manifest in this realm and become visible to the living. Minamo Academy The Minamo Academy is run by a tribe of humans known as the Minamo. Though its students are mostly human, some moonfolk come to the academy study as well. The academy is a place of learning for the Arcane arts and the History of Kamigawa. It is overseen by the scholar Hisoka, although the humans regard the moonfolk as a higher authority. During the Kami War, the school was decimated by Hidetsugu. Its guardian is the Dragon Spirit Keiga, the Tide Star. Nezumi The rat folk in Takenuma swamp. Many are Shamans or Ninjas working in the employment of Boss Uraman. Marrow Gnawer, a Nezumi leader is part of the Hyozan Reckoners gang. Ogres The Ogres of Kamigawa that live in the mountains are bloody fiends while the Sokenzan Warriors are samurai. The O-Bakmano are Ogre shamans living in the Shinka Keep who summon evil Oni spirits to do their bidding. The most powerful Oni is the All Consuming Oni of Chaos. Hidetsugu is the founder of the Hyozan Reckoners gang and the Ruler of the Shinka Keep. Orochi-Bito The Snake-folk of Kamigawa. They have four arms and are divided into many tribes. They inhabit the forests of Jukai. Bandits The Sanzuko bandits roam mountains and fight Akki and others as mercenaries. The leader is Godo, Bandit Warlord. All the bandits are Samurais. The Samurais are human tribes and perform numerous raids on the Eiganjo Place Moonfolk The Moonfolk are the almost psychotic minions of Mochi. they are the manipulators of Kamigawa and specialize in Mirror magic and Prophetics. Jushi The humans tribes of Takenuma swamps. They are magic wielders. The Jushi use many different forms of magic. Some use Kanji, Magic symbol (Japanese Characters) Written in ink or Blood to invoke powerful magic. Toshi Umezawa, And Kiku, Nights Flower are both part of this group. Akki They are Goblin like creatures of kamigawa. Many are chaotic and unorganized running through the Sokenzan mountains. Yamabushi The Spirit Killing Shamans led by . They are trained in destroying spirits. This is yet another tribe. Araba the "ruler" of Kamigawa . His Daughter is . the Eiganjo castle is stationed here. Kitsune-Bito The Kitsune are fox people. They can often be found around the Eiganjo Palace as guards. They all have both human names and their own fox names. Kakuriyo The Spirit world is filled with elemental-like Spirits Called Kami and Spirit Magic Called Arcane. they are worshiped as gods by some and the chaotic Demon Spirits, Oni, summoned like beasts by others. They are ideas in physical forms. When the Kami war started, the Spirits started to Manifest themselves in the Human world and attack. While they are in the Spirit forms, they are invulnerable, but when they are in the human world they are vulnerable to Physical attacks. For more information, see Kami. Notable Spirits * * * Keiga, the Tide Star * * - The Kami War was started when Daimyo Konda Brought this in to the human world. * - The Frost Maiden. *O-Kagachi - Guardian of the two realms, he is the barrier between the two worlds. he is a giant multi-headed serpent and the most powerful of any Kami. here are two classes of Spirits. greater Spirits and lesser Spirits Most of the greater Spirits are Legendary creatures. Greater Spirits: *5 Myojins – Myojin of Cleansing Fire, Myojin of Infinite Rage,Myojin of Life's Web, ‘’’ Myojin of Night's Reach’’’, Myojin of Seeing Winds **The Myojin Each have a corresponding "Honden" or temple with the Subtype, Shrine as well as a Spirit Zubera *5 “Firsts”- , , , , *5 Guardian dragons – Yosei, the Morning Star, Ryusei, the Falling Star, Kokusho, the Evening Star, Keiga, the Tide Star, Jugan, the Rising Star *5 Kirins – , , , , *5 Patrons – , , , , Key abilities *Arcane *Splice *Whenever you play a Spirit or Arcane spell, EFFECT. *Ninjitsu *Flip cards *Soulshift *”Wisdom” (Drawing Cards) *Bushido *Vigilance Trivia *The Kamigawa block has the most legendary cards of any other. The entire block contains a total of 133 legendary cards. *The block was based on ancient Japanese folktales. *At the end of the story, the Myojin of Nights reach teleports Toshi to a new land. This land was the continent of Madara, Home to Nicol Bolas. Category:Blocks